Geranylgeraniol and farnesol are synthesized as, inter alia, precursors of cholesterol and are used as highly lipophilic molecules for fixating proteins to cell membranes. In addition, geranylgeraniol and farnesol exhibit wide range of biological activities such as antimicrobial, antiviral and antitumor activities. These compounds also possess ability to prevent a wide variety of illnesses such as ulcer, neuro-degenerative illnesses, conditions linked to skin aging, the phenomena of thrombosis and atherosclerosis and immune deficiencies. In addition, geranylgeraniol diphosphate is a precursor for the biological synthesis of TAXOL®, which is a potent anticancer compound currently marketed by Bristol-Myers Squibb Co. under the generic name paclitaxel.
There remains a need for an efficient and economical method for producing farnesol and/or geranylgeraniol.